Conventional control elements for sliding stem fluid flow control devices include plug/stem connections that utilize an outer threaded shaft of the stem secured into a female threaded hole tapped into the top of the plug. Once the two components are screwed together, some kind of anti-rotation device is implemented to keep the joint from loosening. A typical anti-rotation device includes a tack weld or a pin pressed or punched into a common hole drilled through the stem and into the plug adjacent to the female hole. Process vibrations can lead to loosening of these pin-type connection and cracking of these welded connections.